


Sealed with A Bow

by Xazz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Date Night, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Modern AU, Pet fic, R76: Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Xazz
Summary: Jack's acting weird and keeps talking about dogs. Gabriel doesn't even like dogs. Then Jack gives Gabriel and gift and he's really not looking forward to it.





	Sealed with A Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite late Secret Santa gift for plaguebruises on tumblr. They wanted: Modern R76 au where they're doing something completely ridiculous, but totally mundane. And well... I did my best! Mundane and ridiculous don't really go hand and hand mmmmmmmmmmm

Gabriel came home to an empty house. That was weird. “Jack?” he called as he stepped inside and was leafing through the mail. A lot of junk and two bills: his favorite. No answer. “Jack!” he called again. Jack didn’t have a car, the bike was in on the curb, and the guy had the day off today. Where the hell was he? Where the hell could he have gone? Gabriel looked forward to Jack having the day off since he cooked dinner those nights like Gabriel did his days off and when they both worked they ordered out. They ordered out… probably too much honestly.

He put the junk mail on the counter, his backpack on the chair at the dinner table and went to check the bedroom. Maybe he was taking a nap? No Jack there either. Gabriel pulled out his phone and texted him. Where the hell was his useless husband? While he waited for a reply he took off his uniform and threw it into the laundry basket to go take a shower. He kept one ear open for the text sounder but didn’t hear it. Despite that, he had a couple texts when he came out, two from Jack and one from Ana of all people. Ana’s was not totally reassuring, ‘I had nothing to do with it’. What was Jack up to? Jack’s were surprisingly reassuring, ‘Went out for a walk. Be home soon’ and then ‘I got us a reservation at a nice place tonight. Wear a buttoned shirt’ and that was it.

What did Ana’s mean? It wasn’t like Jack could surprise him with an engagement a _second_ time like the last time Ana had made vague un-reassuring texts at him. So then what was Jack up to? Maybe it was just the fancy dinner. Gabriel didn’t mind fancy dinners. He did mind spending a lot of money on fancy dinners. Jack better not have gotten them a reservation at some swanky place that Gabriel was going to get annoyed at the bill about. Just because they were both finally pretty financially stable didn’t mean that Gabriel liked blowing money on extravagant things.

He scrutinized the texts a bit before deciding they were mostly harmless. Jack hadn’t said to wear a tie so it wasn’t _that_ nice of a place. Gabriel finished drying off and put on a pair of pants and a crisp, black, button-down with red buttons because he like a little drama in his boring shirts. Then he went and sat on the couch and watched some Netflix while he waited for Jack to come home.

It took a surprising while. Half an hour. Then Jack opened the door. “Honey I’m hommme~” he announced. “Miss me?”

“Like a toothache,” Gabriel said but smiled when Jack came over behind him and kissed him on the cheek. “How was your walk?”

There was a weird hesitation or confused silence, “Oh, it was good,” Jack said. “You know, just a walk. Saw some trees and some dogs— a _bunch_ of dogs. Did you know there’s a guy who lives down the block who owns a wolfhound?” Jack asked even as he climbed over the back of the couch to flop down next to Gabriel.

“Really? I had no idea,” Gabriel said, mostly humoring. Gabriel wasn’t a big dog person. Sure dogs were cool but they were so needy and needed to be entertained all the time. Sort of like his Jack actually. Maybe he _was_ a dog person. Either way, he preferred cats. He’d grown up owning cats. But they couldn’t have cats because Jack was allergic. It had honestly almost been a deal breaker for Gabriel when he found out his new boyfriend was allergic to cats a few years ago but Jack was worth the sacrifice.

“Yeah. But anyway, you’re wearing that out?”

“Yeah? Is there something wrong with it?”

“No! It looks nice. You look hot,” Jack assured him.

“You say that regardless of what clothes I’m wearing or if I’m wearing any,” Gabriel said, giving him a look, a smirk on his lips.

“Oh so you don’t like me stating the obvious then? Okay, gotcha,” and Jack gave him a heavy-handed wink. “I’m going to go clean up, change clothes, and we’ll get going.”

“Okay,” Gabriel said. Before Jack got up Gabriel grabbed him by the front of his white t-shirt and leaned forward to press their mouths together. “You’re pretty hot too,” he said with a wink.

“Ahhhhh— I am,” Jack stammered.

“Go get dressed,” Gabriel said and Jack practically stumbled off the couch. “You’re a god damn disaster, you know that?” Gabriel asked him.

“You’re the one who married me,” Jack called back as he went to their room.

Jack had him there. Gabriel couldn’t get the last word in on that one because yeah, he’d signed up for this. He continued watching Netflix while Jack fussed around in the bedroom and came out a short while later. He came around to the front of the couch and Gabriel looked him up and down like he was the best steak he’d ever seen. “Wow, a shirt without a stain on it, I’m impressed,” Gabriel said. But really he did enjoy the way Jack’s chest and arms filled out his shirt.

Jack scoffed. “You’re such a sweetheart you know? Just the nicest little baby-faced grump I’ve ever met,” and he smooshed Gabriel’s cheeks a little. Gabriel batted them away playfully. “Ready to go?”

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Gabriel said.

“Okay, then let’s go,” he grabbed Gabriel’s hand and pulled him to his feet. Jack fussed with his shirt a little and Gabriel returned the favor and brushed some of Jack’s blonde hair back so it lay more neatly on his head.

“You almost look presentable now,” Gabriel teased him.

Jack rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay, tough guy. Let’s go,” he headed for the door and Gabriel followed him. On the drive to the place Jack told him about all the other dogs other than the wolfhound he saw on his walk. It was… weird. Jack never talked about animals or pets really. He’d had a dog growing up but since Gabriel wasn’t a fan of them never brought up getting one even though he knew Jack _really_ wanted a dog. Like the way Gabriel wanted new Jordan's Jack wanted a dog. Personally, Gabe thought the Jordan's were a better buy, cheaper in the long run for sure. But he was _really_ going in on this dog thing.

When they got to the restaurant Gabriel was _pretty sure_ Jack was trying to butter him up for later tonight or tomorrow to ask if they could adopt a dog. It was a pretty much classic Jack and would explain Ana’s text earlier. That she had nothing to do with it. Meaning Jack had talked at Ana with her just half listening until he’d convinced _himself_ it was a good idea.

It wasn’t a good idea. It was a stupid idea. His husband was an idiot if he thought Gabriel was going to fall for that.

The nice restaurant was nice but not super nice and the food was better than he expected. They talked about anything but working and Jack brought up the fact that with the end of the year around the corner he needed to use up his vacation days before he lost them which reminded Gabriel he had some he needed to use as well. “Do you want to go anywhere?” Gabriel asked him.

“I was thinking we could have a staycation,” Jack said, eating his pasta. “Because traveling is exhausting. That and there’s plenty of stupid tourist shit we could do here we’ve never done.”

“That’s true,” Gabriel said. “When do you wanna do it?”

“Two weeks from now? That way my boss doesn’t bark at me for giving it short notice.”

Gabriel hadn’t imagined the dog pun. “Okay. I’ll do the same,” he nodded. Then he squinted at Jack a little, “Is there something you wanna tell me?” he asked.

“No?” Jack was equally confused and looked even more so with his face stuffed with pasta.

“You sure?”

Jack seemed legitimately unsure. “Did I forget something?” he asked once he’d swallowed. “Our anniversary was in October-

“No. You’re just acting… weird,” he continued to squint at Jack. Either Jack had learned to control his shitty poker face or he really was confused because he stayed the same.

“You’re the one acting weird now,” Jack said, brows raised a little.

“Hmmm,” was all Gabriel said. Then he shrugged. “Okay. I’m probably making something out of nothing,” he went back to his steak.

Once dinner was over they squabbled over the check for a minute before Jack just put his card in the waiter’s hand before Gabriel could give them cash. Jack grinned at him in his best cute grin and Gabriel just rolled his eyes a little at him. Jack had paid _last time_. As they got back to the car Jack was furiously texting someone. “Who’s that?” Gabriel asked him.

“Ana. She’s freaking out cause Fareeha threw up all over the place, you know how babies are,” he shrugged.

“Oh. Moral support from her bestie huh?” Gabriel grinned as he pulled the car out of the parking lot.

“Yeaaaap,” Jack said proudly. “I just told her to cry onto Reinhardt’s chest, that’d make anyone feel better-“ he was cut off by Gabriel’s surprisingly loud laugh. “It wasn’t that funny,” he scoffed.

“No, but it was stupid!” Gabriel snickered.

The rest of the drive home was uneventful. When they got home Gabriel was content to just flop down on the couch after kicking his shoes off and wasting the rest of the night in front of their TV. Jack joined him, snuggling up against, wiggling until he got Gabriel to do what he wanted and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. They were like that for maybe five minutes when Jack said. “Oh, right, I almost forgot something,” and he levered himself out of the couch. Gabriel watched him go curiously. He was still thinking about Jack trying to butter him up about asking to adopt a dog with the nice dinner and all the dog talk. Gabriel waited for Jack to come back but he didn’t.

“Jack?” Gabriel called. “Jack you die or something cause I’m not avenging your dumb ass.”

“I’m alive,” Jack called back. “Will you come here?”

Gabriel got up slowly. What was he doing? He was reminded of Ana’s text, that she had nothing to do with it. Fuck. What if Jack had just _gotten_ a puppy or something? Gabriel would fucking die. Jack might too honestly. He remembered Jack’s mom telling Gabriel about how Jack used to just bring home stray dogs sometimes or that he one time had a fucking deer follow him home because he’d made friends with it for a few days after school. Or growing up he’d had birds just eating out of his hands or he could always found someone’s dog when they lost it or it ran away. His husband was a god damn Disney Princess in his youth apparently. Gabriel was surprisingly nervous as he went into the bedroom. He knew Jack had done _something_ and he wasn’t sure he was actually, really, strong enough to tell Jack no they weren’t keeping it if he _had_ just brought home a dog or puppy from the pound.

There were some gift-wrapped boxes on the bed. What? “Everything okay in here?” Gabriel asked him.

“Remembered you said not to get you a Christmas present?”

“Yeah?” Gabriel said slowly. Mainly because Jack had gotten him a really expensive anniversary present for their second anniversary and he didn’t want Jack to make himself broke buying Gabriel gifts.

“Well… I did anyway,” Jack said with a big grin. “It’s just a bit early.”

“Uh???” Gabriel was a bit paralyzed. What was going on? What the hell were all those boxes? _This_ was exactly what Ana had said she wasn’t a part of. Meaning she absolutely _was_ a part of it. He could trust none of his friends apparently.

“Here,” Jack handed him a box. It was wrapped too nicely for Jack’s dumb hands to have done. So that meant Ana had wrapped it and brought it over.

“I really hope this isn’t what I’m worried it is,” Gabriel said. The box wasn’t that heavy but was bottom heavy.

Jack just grinned at him. “And what do you think that is?” he asked, batting his stupid, short, nearly invisible, eyelashes at Gabriel.

Gabriel just scowled at Jack and held the box one-handed. It was an easy open top. Gabriel flipped it open and nearly dropped the box in surprise. “What!” he practically squeaked.

Gabriel stared into the box. A pair of blue eyes inside a little black fluffball looked back at him. Then it opened it’s little pink mouth and gave a little squeak of a meow at him. A kitten! There was a kitten in the box! Holy shit! Gabriel nearly dropped the box in excitement again. Instead he put the box down very gently on the bed, grabbed Jack by the face, and littered it and his lips with about ten thousand kisses that ended in a passionate kiss on the mouth that by the end Jack was nearly about to melt into the floor with a big, stupid, dreamy grin on his face.

“I take it you liked it,” Jack said in a dreamy, blissed out, voice, basically only still standing because Gabriel was holding onto his face.

Gabriel chuckled. “Yeah,” he pressed another kiss lightly to Jack’s lips. “You going to be okay?”

“Yeaaaaaah,” Jack said still all dopey and in love.

Chuckling Gabriel let go of Jack and his husband swayed a little to regain his footing now that Gabriel wasn’t grounding him. He went back and checked the box again and sure enough, the kitten was still in it. The kitten looked up at him and Gabriel gently picked them up. They were so small they easily fit into Gabriel’s hands. It was probably only about twelve weeks old so it was so small and cute and upon closer inspection, Gabriel saw it was slightly weird shaped. Its legs were super short for starters and had a bright red bow tied gently around its neck. They mewed at him again and Gabriel realized his face hurt because he was smiling so hard.

Jack finally regained some level of dignity he had and straightened up. “Merry early Christmas, babe,” he said and kissed Gabriel on the cheek.

Then Gabriel remembered, “You’re allergic to cats,” he said.

“Not deathly allergic, I can just take some allergy meds and I’ll be fine,” Jack shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal.

“I told you not to get me anything for Christmas,” Gabriel said.

“Yeah? And? When do I ever actually listen to anything I say?”

“ _Never_ ,” Gabriel sighed.

“Yeah, exactly. Now stop being such an _adult_ and be excited about your kitten,” Jack said.

“What’s all this other stuff?” Gabriel asked, nodding at the few other wrapped boxes on the bed.

“Open them and find out,” Jack said cheerfully.

Gabriel sat down with a now sort of squirming kitten in his lap and Jack helped him open the other gifts. It wasn’t really anything terribly exciting. A litter box, litter, kitten food, a set of bowels, a collar-

“Oh, so you’re going to match now?” Gabriel asked Jack when he unwrapped the collar. Jack punched him in the arm but his ears were a bit red. Gabriel just grinned at him. “Are they a boy or a girl?”

“A girl. The lady I got her from was glad someone wanted the black one. People never want black cats.”

“Those people are called idiots,” Gabriel said.

Jack also picked up a carrier from behind the bed and the last box had a scratching pad in it. “I didn’t get any toys, I figured you’d want to buy them,” Jack chuckled.

“Yeah,” Gabriel nodded. Then he leaned over and kissed Jack again. “You’re so wonderful. I love you. Thank you,” he said softly.

“I’m glad you’re happy,” Jack said and kissed him softly in return. “And they’re gonna stay super small and cute forever. They’re a munchkin.”

“Jacccck,” Gabriel groaned. He knew how expensive munchkins were. At their cheapest, they were a couple hundred dollars.

“Don’t whine at me. The breeder gave me a deal cause they were black. I knew you’d like that one the most and people don’t want black cats. The others were tuxedo or something. She was the only pure black one, for my little goth nerd,” he teased and scritched Gabriel’s beard under the chin.

“What time is it?” Gabriel asked, digging out his phone.

“Like seven,” Jack said.

“Damn.”

“Why?”

“Pet stores are closed-

Jack laughed. “Oh no, you’ll have to wait until tomorrow to spoil your little kitty. Aren’t you supposed to make a secluded area for new kittens in new homes?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel said. “How’d you know that?”

“I did only a fuck ton of reading okay. Despite what you think I don’t just jump head first into things.”

“Debatable. C’mon let’s go make her a place to sleep in the pantry,” and Gabriel got up, dragging Jack to his feet. The little kitten mewed at him and dug her claws into his shirt but Gabriel hardly noticed too much. Jack gathered up the other gifts and they went to the kitchen and opened the pantry door.

The pantry was distressingly empty because they only cooked maybe four days a week and hardly ever bought groceries. Jack put the carrier down and the bed and filled the litter box while Gabriel put the little kitten on the bed and went to find one of his hoodies. A black one so the hair wouldn’t show up too easily. He found one and a towel and went back to the pantry where Jack was filling a bowl with water in the kitchen. Gabriel put the towel inside the carrier and his hoodie on the ground, half draped over the bed.

“Was Ana in on this?” Gabriel asked Jack as he sat outside of the pantry on the floor.

“Yeah. She was watching them while we were at dinner. Fareeha was _not_ happy Ana had to take the kitty away,” he brought the water dish over and put it in the little room. Without the two of them in there the kitten was very slowly starting to explore.

“Pft, not my fault,” Gabriel said. He knew he needed to leave the kitten alone for the night so it could get used to his smell and its own space but he just wanted to hold it. He knew that wasn’t a good idea either. Cats weren’t like dogs. They needed to get used to thinks slower. Thankfully it wasn’t too cool in the house and the bed was warm and the carrier had the towel in it. Gabriel got up and closed the door. He made a pained noise. “I just wanna pet it,” he whined.

Jack snickered. “Sorry, babe,” Jack said. “You can pet me instead if you want?” he added cheekily.

Gabriel gave him a look then raised one eyebrow. “Now that’s an idea,” and he grinned a little that was almost a smirk. “Why don’t you come with me, huh?” Jack’s grin widened as Gabriel grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I never brought up what Gabe is gonna name his kitten without totally shoehorning it in but... Grim, as in grim reaper, because neither I nor Gabriel is original in any way shape or form lols
> 
> If you like the story you should leave a comment. Even if to just say 'I love this story!' I appreciate all of them and let me know you appreciate me too. 
> 
> ALSO you should def visit my [writing blog](http://shotgunsandstars.tumblr.com) for previews, whining, and other gay shit. Or my [regular blog](http://xazz.tumblr.com) for even GAYER shit.


End file.
